True Love Hurts
by Sakura1500
Summary: hey, sorry I can't update my story for a while. I have fair and State fair coming up.. so give me about 3 weeks.. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Meeting Everyone_

* * *

Peasants are running left and right screaming, "Demons!" to their friends and family. The village is lighting up in flames and the fire burns the homes quickly, leaving nothing but dust and ashes. The sound of swords clashing comes from within the flames.

There are two figures fighting within the flame. One is taller than the other and he blocks the hits from the other. He has black hair, and dark brown eyes. He is a cat demon with a well-built body, with good shoulders and arms. He has a two handed sword.

The other is a bit shorter, but she is still tall, she as long brown/red hair pulled back into a high ponytail with dark brown eyes with a hint of red. She also has a well-built body for a girl. She has two swords, one in each hand.

As they fight she cuts his arm which makes the fight stop for a bit.

"Ha! Your good for a half-breed, I'll give you that. But you're just wasting your time. You're going to die any way." He has a hold of his left arm with his right had as the left hand rest the sword's point on the ground. "Any last words, Kitsuna?"

"Ah yes, Edisu, I think I do let me think for a bit," Kitsuna looks up for a second then looks back down. "Umm no I don't. I guess I can say, die?" she ask as she looks at him head cocked off to the side.

Edisu glares at her, "I'll make sure I'll make you a small hole to put your pieces in" he smiles evilly. He puts his right hand on the sword, lifting it up and charges at her.

Kitsuna looks at Edisu with a bored look on her face, "have it your way, then" she brings her swords up and they light on fire. She kicks off the ground towards him. She swings her left sword at him. He moves to the right and she brings her right sword as he moves. The sword lands in the middle of his back, and he screams in pain as the fire burns within him.

Kitsuna pushes her right hand form the sword and she goes up. She does a flip and comes back down, landing on her feet with her right hand in a crouch position. She stands back up.

"Oh quiet your screaming, you are a demon after all." She walks over to him and rips her sword out and lays the point on the burnt ground. The fire has stop burning, and all the homes are nothing but ashes.

"How. How." Edisu stutters in pain and does not believe it.

"Because I'm better than you my dear" Kitsuna says as she pats his shoulder. "And now I'll be seeing you in the after life" she raises her right sword so its level with his neck. "Good bye. You were right; this was a waist of my time." She swings her sword and cuts his head off swiftly and easily.

She looks down at him as the blood stains the ground. "Unlike you, I'm just going to let your body rot." She turns on her heals and walks over to the lush green ground. Her hair dances in the wind as she finds a path and walks up a hill, she watches the trees pass by as she walks down the path.

She sighs as she stops at a fork in the road and leans on a tree. "Ok which way now" she says to herself as she looks at the two roads. "Oh ya right." She gets off the tree and walks down the right road. Her ears prick up as they hear wild animals and kids. Her tail swishes as she walks down a hill. She can see a small village around the trees.

As she walks into view of the kids, they stop playing and run over to her. They surround her, asking many questions.

"Miss, are you a fox", a small girl ask as she looks at her tail.

"I did not know women carry swords." A boy says looking at the sword

"Well umm" Kitsuna says nervously.

"Kids, kids let the young girl come through and go play," a voice says. Kitsuna's ears perked up. She sees a young lady with long black hair, she has a smile on, "Kitsuna how nice to see you again." She gives her a hug.

"Sango, I missed you" Kitsuna gives her a hug back " how has life been?"

"It's been good, and yours?"

"Same" the two girls talk for about ten minuets before a man walks out of a building.

"Sango." he sees Kitsuna, "Sango who is this young lady?" He walks over to them.

"Oh, this is Kitsuna. Kitsuna this is Miroku." Kitsuna nodes and Miroku bows.

" All yes, May I ask you a question?" Kitsuna nods and he smiles leaning in and whispered in her ear, "will you bare my child?" Smack! Kitsuna and Sango both hit Miroku hitting both sides of his cheeks

"And don't ask that again or you will not be able to have a kid!" Says Kitsuna. Miroku rubs his face where the two handprints from the girls are. Sango and Kitsuna laugh at him.

They walk in the house Miroku had come out of earlier and sat down. Kitsuna cooked as they talk. Then they go to bed; Miroku is the first one to fall a sleep followed by Sango, but Kitsuna stays up.

Kitsuna walks outside and sits in the grass watching the stars in heavy thought. She sees a shooting star go across the black sky. "Wish for something Kitsuna," she says to herself and she closes her eyes and wishes. She opens them a bit later and sees a rain cloud coming. She sighs as she gets up and walks back in to bed. The sound of the rain dancing out side puts her to sleep.

Kitsuna is the first to wake up; she walks out of the house swiftly and quietly. She stands at the door looking at the sky of orange, yellow, red, and pink colors, as the sun chases the clouds up. She walks up a green hill and sits in the cool lush grass as a breeze picks up picking her hair up with it. She can smell the clean morning air for the rain the night before.

A bit later Sango walks up and sits down by her. "Still love to watch the sun go up, huh?" Kitsuna nods.

"Ya, I love watching the sun go up, it's the only time I get to relax. I'm walking or fighting demons who think half breeds should not exist." Kitsuna sighs as she looks down.

Sango rubs Kitsuna's shoulder. "Its ok Kitsuna, you're one of the best half demons I know." She gets up and looks down at her. "Ok, Miroku is getting supplies to go and meat our friends at Hundo. Do you what to come?"

Kitsuna nods and gets up. "Ya I think I'll come, I have nothing else to do." Sango smiles and walks back down followed by Kitsuna.

When they get back Miroku and Kirara are waiting for them. Kitsuna smiles as she picks Kirara up and pets her. "I missed you to Kirara" she smiles and Kirara jumps to her shoulder and sits there, excitedly as they laugh at how hyper and happy she is.

"Well lets get started." Sango says as she walks north followed by Kitsuna, Kirara and Miroku.

As they walk, Kitsuna relaxes for the first time as she takes in the beauty and the sounds of the wild life. She smiles as Sango smacks Miroku for touching her in the wrong places. Kirara chases a butterfly as they walk down the path.

They have been walking for about 5 hours. Kitsuna's ears perk as she hears some arguing behind a tree. "Shh," Kitsuna says to Sango and Miroku and they stop and listen.

Sango shakes her head and softly says ,"I don't hear a thing." Kitsuna puts a finger to her lip and Sango nods as she grabs Miroku and whispers in his ear ,"be quiet ,Kitsuna knows something is around that tree. I just hope its not a evil person or demon." Miroku nods.

Kitsuna climbs up the tree and onto a branch and looks down. She sees a young girl and a dog demon arguing with a small fox demon jumping up and down. Kitsuna moves her foot and a twig snaps "crap" she says as the dog demon looks up and puts his hand at his sword.

He eyes her and draws his sword. "Inuyasha?" the young girl whispers looking up at him.

"Shh, Kagome something is in that tree." She nods as he jumps in. Kitsuna does a flip backwards to dodge his attack.

Kitsuna draws her swords and blocks his attacks with them. "What did I do to you?" she ducks down. She recognizes the sword he has now. "how did you?"

She is cut off by his attack. "Would you hold still. It will make your death easier!" He lunges at her again. She moves to the right just missing his attack.

Kitsuna's swords light on Fire and she chases him. She swings her left sword and he jumps right. She swings the right and cuts his shoulder. He growls in pain.

"Inuyasha" Kagome screams and Kitsuna looks at him again.

" Inuyasha? Oh crap!" she jumps out of his way again. Now she just dodges his attacks.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Fight_

"Why don't you attack?" Inuyasha growls at her after about 10 mints.

"Well if you believe me," she ducks and rolls to the right dogging his attacks "It's pointless to attack." Kitsuna says as she looks at him. They stop, Sango and Miroku run around the corner followed by Kirara in her demon form.

They look at them and shake their heads. "Sorry Kitsuna" Sango says as Kirara goes to her smaller form. Kitsuna nods her head and puts her blades up.

"I should have known when he used Tetsusaiga" Kitsuna says as she shakes her head.

"You know this sword?" Inuyasha asks holding up his sword.

Kitsuna nods "Yes, It's a good sword, I think."

"Ya"

She smiles some, as the others look lost. Inuyasha just shakes his head.

"Lets go" he says seemingly annoyed. They nod and follow him. Shippo looks at Kitsuna.

"Hey your a Fire Fox Demon, right?" he asks, looking up at her.

"Yes I em." She looks down at him with a loving smile and Shippo just smiles nervously.

"I never seen one before. You're pretty" he blushes really badly and jumps into Kagome's bike basket and hides. Kitsuna giggles.

They walk until nightfall and stop to get food and rest. Kitsuna makes the fire as Sango and Kagome make and cook the food. They eat and Inuyasha keeps his eyes on Kitsuna as she eats her food and makes a bed. They did not talk much as a group. Sango and Kagome did most of the talking and giggling with each other, every one else keeps to them self for the most part. They all went to sleep but Inuyasha is the last as he keeps his eyes on Kitsuna.

Kitsuna woke up to find herself with a sword at her throat

"Why are you up so early?" Inuyasha asks as he keeps the blade at her throat.

"I always wake up this early. I love to watch the sun come up. Now if you mind." She pushes the sword away slowly but surely. She is glad he did not cut her head off. She gets up and walks up a hill to watch the sun. Inuyasha just sits back down and grumbles to himself. He watches her with sharp eyes.

Kitsuna sits down and sighs as the sun slowly comes up. A breeze picks up, her long hair dances in the breeze, the tree leaves start to dance along with the moving air. She pulls her hair down and brushes it with her fingers and claws. She stops and leaves the hair down as it lies on the morning's dew grass.

Sango and Kagome wake up. They start a small fire and start breakfast "Why is Kitsuna siting on that hill by herself" Kagome asks as she looks at Kitsuna then to Sango.

Sango shrugs "I'm not sure of the real reason, but she says she loves to watch the sun come up. Something about the peaceful time, well something like that." Sango says awkwardly as she cuts some fruit. Shippo and Kirara are play in the bushes, pouncing on each other.

About 30 minutes later they pack up and are on the road again. Inuyasha is up front, follow by Kagome and Shippo. Then Miroku and Sango followed Kagome. As Kirara walk with Kitsuna clear in the back about 5 ft away from the group.

Kitsuna sighs as she walks. She wonders why Inuyash resents her so much. She doesn't know him and he doesn't know her, She shakes her head. Kagome was talking with Sango about boys, and Miroku eyes Sango's ass. He reaches out, 'BOOM'. Sango elbows him in the gut. He bends over holding his gut as Kitsuna walks by.

They walk into a village; well everyone but Kitsuna. She stays away from it. They come back out with supplies and go on their way. Inuyasha does not even take notice to Kitsuna as he walks by. She just shrugs and walks beside Sango. "What's up with him?" she asks softly

"Oh he don't like strangers." Sango says with a shrug.

"Ok, so what took you so long?"

"Inuyasha got mad at the kids…. Again" Sango snickers and Inuyasha snorts. Kitsuna just nods as they walk north again.

About 10 miles they come out of the forest to an open field of grass. Kitsuna seems uneasy now. Kagome looks at her as they walk; she trips over a rock and falls down. Every one lets out a small snicker, but Kitsuna is taken aback when Inuyasha gets into her face.

"Have a problem?" He asks, a bit pissed off. Kitsuna raises an eye brow and shakes her head.

"No I don't think I do," She says instantly and he glares at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome says and he looks back.

"What?" he looks at her then looks back in time to see Kitsuna pushing him back.

"Watch out" She yells as she pushes him and herself out of the way of a blue light. When it's gone there is a long hole to the left and there is a shadow in the floating dust.

* * *

_Hi Sakura1500 here I hoped you enjo the last one and this one I've worked har at them. and I love to see more reviews good or bad so plz tell me whats on your mind when you read my 2 chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:_Sesshomaru_

When the dust clears they see a figure. He is tall and has a half of a moon on his forehead and on both of his cheeks they look like two claw marks and he has what looks like fluff over his right shoulder and armor on the other.

Inuyasha gets up and gets out his sword. "I should have know you would be here" his voice was angry. The man looks at him with a bored look. Inuyasha growls and jumps over to where Kitsuna is. He grabs her by the throat and throws her to the man. She hits the ground at the man's feet.

Kitsuna looks up at him as he looks down then back to Inuyasha. " Another half breed, and you threw her over here?" The beautiful man scoffs.

Inuyasha glares at him.

"Why not, she's pointless to me." Inuyasha barks back.

Kitsuna sees that the man is not paying attention to her. She gets into a sitting position and lean back on her hands. She rolls to her left hand and swings her body, so her foot hits his legs knocking him down. She pushes off with her hand and lands back, about 15 feet away from him and Inuyasha.

"What do I look like, a toy?" she huffs and walks over to everyone else.

Inuyasha gives her a blank look then back to the other man, gives him an angry look. The man gets up lifting his sword up as Inuyasha grips his sword and charges at him. She hears a clash. The taller man blocks with his sword in one hand and Inuyasha as two hands on his. The man kicks Inuyasha sending him back.

Kagome gets her bow and arrows and aims it at the man. "Sesshomaru get back, I will not miss," she says. He looks to her with the same bored look. He turns back to Inuyasha who looks as if he was knocked out. He walks over and raises his sword. Kagome shoots the arrow, hitting him in the arm that holds the sword. He pulls the arrow out and holds his arms for a bit.

He looks at her, pissed off. "You're very stupid." He says calmly then charges at her. His sword is behind him as he runs at her a little to the side. He jumps and swings down at her. She tries to move as the sword comes down and closes her eyes, her head turns the other way, her knees on the ground and hands folded together at her chest. She hears a clash and she looks, hoping to find Inuyasha. Instead she sees Kitsuna with her right sword blocking the path and the other sword pointed up behind her.

"What the….." Sesshomaru says in disbelief.

"Well close your mouth. Your drooling on me, and act like a man not a kid and go away, I already have one, I don't need two" Kitsuna says, angrily and glares at him. Sesshomaru is taken aback and looks at her angrily. "Well!" she will not back down.

Sesshomaru huffs "Half breeds."

Kitsuna swings her other sword and stops at the neck.

"Well can't you cut it off?" Sesshomaru smiles mockingly at her.

"Don't tempt me!" she pulls her left handed sword away and puts it up but keeps the right one out, "now just leave" He glares at her, "I said leave!" she yells.

He turns around, he stops for a second then takes a step forward Kitsuna puts her blade down and looks at Kagome who is getting up. Kagome smiles and looks over Kitsuna's shoulder.

"Kitsuna!" she yells and points behind her.

Kitsuna turns around and sees Sesshomaru swing at her with his right-handed claws. He caches her cheek, making her jerk her head the opposite way. "No one talks to me like that." He turns and walks away now.

Kitsuna wipes the blood off her cheek. "Damn, that hurt" she says rubbing her cheek.

"Here let me look at it" Sango says. She gets a wet rag and sits Kitsuna on a rock and rubs the blood off.

"Hey" Kitsuna pulls away. "That stung."

"That's good, means its working" She takes it away and looks at the claw marks. "Well looks like your going to have a scar."

"How? I do heal."

"Yes, but I don't think this will"

"Great" Sango laughs some and Kitsuna gives her a funny look then shakes head. She is jerked back off her rock and hits the ground hard. "What?" she is surprised. She looks up at Inuyasha as he stares her down. "This is the thanks I get for saving some one you care for?"

He looks at her oddly "Saved? Who?"

"Kagome" she says a bit snobbishly. She gets up and dusts herself off. "Next time you jump to conclusions, don't put someone in danger like that." She stocks off and sits on a hill, by herself, watching the stars.

Kagome starts to go and check on her when Sango stops her. "Let her alone, she's still not in a good mood and, well, I think her life is not making sense to her," Kagome nods and sits down. Miroku is cooking dinner, this time and Inuyasha is staring at the fire.

"Hey, you ok?" Miroku ask as he hands him some food.

"Yes I'm fine," Inuyasha says quickly and he eats.

The next day Kitsuna wakes up first and walks down the hill. She starts a fire and gets some food around. She trips over Inuyasha walking back and falls down, dropping the fruit and waking him up. He jumps up and looks at her hand on his sword. "What you doing up?" he says sharply.

"Getting some fruit" Kitsuna says calmly and picks up the fruit. Inuyasha rolls his eyes and sits down legs crossed as she cuts the fruit and puts some meat on the fire.

Miroku wakes up with a yawn. "What smells so good," he asks rubbing one eye.

"My cooking" Kitsuna says as she flips the meat over. Miroku smiles at her and she rolls her eyes. "Here" she hands him his food and wakes the two girls up. Kitsuna dodges Sango's hand flying at her. "Hey, it's me." She says as Sango looks at her.

"Oh, sorry Kitsuna, I thought it was Miroku," she says as she stretches out. Kitgoma gets some food and hands a portion to Sango.

"It's ok Sango. I had worse," Kitsuna says as she looks over to Inuyasha who glares at her some. "So were we heading?"

Sango shrugs "I don't know, ask Inuyasha."

"Oh fine," Kitsuna says and gets up and walks over to Inuyasha. He looks at her but does not say a thing. " Hey, Inuyasha, were are we going?"

Inuyasha shrugs, "anywhere, no where."

"Right, ok, umm thanks" Kitsuna says oddly and walks off.

Inuyasha gets up wakes up Shippo. "Hey" he says shaking him around by the foot. "Wake up."

Shippo wakes up with big eyes. "Hey can a kid sleep anymore, and why do you have to be so mean," he squeaks. Inuyasha shakes his head, drops Shippo and walks off, everyone following. Shippo lands with a puff, then gets up and runs after them. "Wait for me!"

* * *

_Thanks your for reading and I would lover to get a review to see what you liked dont like, gramer(needs helped with) and anything eles on your mind._

_Sakura1500_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _TheVillage_

* * *

They walk village to village, Kitsuna going around them, for 6 days with out seeing a demon. She was not used to not seeing a demon for this long, but the others took no notice.

They come to a town and stop. "Well, see you on the other side" Kitgoma says to Kitsuna.

"I think I'm going to go with you guys this time." Kitsuna says looking into the village.

Sango looks at her surprise. "Are you sure Kitsuna?"

"Yes, I'm sure Sango." Kitsuna says with a bit of laughter in her voice. Sango nods her head, unsure. Kitsuna hugs her and gives her a half smile.

They walk in; Kitgoma and Sango get some food and herbs, with Kirara on Sango's shoulder, as the other four walks around looking at random things.

When they get back to the others, then they start to head out. "Oh, guys wait, I have to go do something." Kitsuna says and turns to go down a street.

"Where you going?" Miroku asked.

"I'll be right back," Kitsuna answers back as she runs and disappears into a building.

"What dose she think she's doing." Inuyasha groans, " we have to keep going."

"Inuyasha! She says she'll be right back," Kagome huffs.

"But I…." Inuyasha starts to say when Kitsuna runs back to the group.

"Sorry it took so long." She says and the others just shake their heads and say,

"No problem."

Everyone heads out of town, Inuyasha at lead, followed be Kagome and her bike with Shippo in the basket. Miroku is behind Sango and Kitsuna is at the back with Kirara on her shoulder.

"So where did you go do Kitsuna?" Kagome asks kindly.

"Oh, nothing much just looking." Kitsuna says harshly.

"What! You mean we waited there for you just to go look!" Inuyasha groans.

"Oh I got something that dose not concern you." Kitsuna harshly says back.

"Well, That…." Inuyasha starts to say.

"That's enough!" Kagome cuts in and pushes Inuyasha back to the front. He grumbles and continues their walk.

As they walk as Kitsuna looks around, her ears perked up. "Umm guys."

Inuyasha "I hear it to" cut her off. His hand is on his sword. Miroku puts to hands on his staff, Kagome gets her bow and arrows out, Shippo still sits in the basket, Kirara goes to her demon form, Sango takes her boomerang, and Kitsuna takes out both swords.

They hear lots of growling from bushes and trees head of them. Kitsuna jumps into a tree, she sees a large, brown, ugly looking demon growing at Sesshomaru. She looks again ' him again' she thinks to herself 'I don't what to see him a lot' she frowns and jumps out of the tree.

"So what did you see" Inuyasha growls at Kitsuna.

" You can be nice about asking me," she sighs "there is Sesshomaru and another demon." She looks at him calmly.

"Dam why is he here" Inuyasha growls as he walks over and through the bushes. He found a leg that goes 20 ft down. He looks across 40 feet to the other leg were Sesshomaru is.

Sesshomaru stands looking down at the freshly killed demon that laid at is feet. "Pathetic" he said coldly. He hears Inuyasha snap a twig and he looks over. " Oh the mutt wants more." He looks to him.

Inuyasha grows and jumps across the raven sword out. The others follow him.

Sesshomaru dodges right then left with easy as Inuyasha attacks with anger in his eyes. After a bit Sesshomaru throws a pouch hitting him in the gut sending Inuyasha back into a tree.

Inuyasha flies through the first tree breaking it in half and hits the second breaking it but he falls to the ground. He growls and gets up as the top of the tree falls on him making fall back to the ground with a thud. He tosses the tree off as he stands looking furious.

* * *

_Its me again ok I hoped you like this one, it was more to fill in.. Chapter 5 will be way better promise.. anyways Thank you Epona for your tips and I hope other people will review I would love to read some thoughs about my story. Ant thank you for reading it aswell. And I know there is still grammer and spelling error I am sorry and my editor dose miss things. And one more thing Chapter 5 will be up some times after next week. _

_Sakura1500_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Fun Fight?

* * *

Kitsuna looks from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. She sighs as she jumps in between them both twin swords out her red eyes on Sesshomaru. She hears Inuyasha say something but she dismisses it.Inuyasha growls at her, "Dam it Kitsuna" He jumps in beside her, his sword out. She runs in and swings her swords at Sesshomaru as he dodges the attacks. Inuyasha just stands there and watches feeling a bit helpless for once. 

Sesshomaru growls as Kitsuna hits his arm finally. He swings at her and she doses a flip back just missing his claws. He pulls his sword out using both hands on it. Kitsuna smiles some enjoying the challenge he is giving her. She lets out a giggle to herself as she swings her sword in a circle repositioning them.

Sesshomaru looks at her funny when he hears her giggling. He gives her a glare and runs at her again sword in front. He swings down as a clash comes from his sword smashing into her sword. She swings her free sword up aiming for his side. He rolls right dodging the attack. He lands on his feet red in his eye as Kitsuna smiles at him like a kid with a new toy.

Sesshomaru glares, again running in at her. He swings to her right as she moves her right sword in the way, but he changes, swinging his sword to her left side at the last minute. She looked surprised. She moves right as the sword just hits her. Blood flows down her side but she shows no pain. He gives a small half grin but it disappears just as fast.

Kitsuna gives a glare at him as she runs in right sword up left sword behind her. She swings down as Sesshomaru blocks her sword. As he blocks she swings her left sword around hitting him on the right side. He pushes her and himself back. He looks a bit surprised as blood drips from the new wound.

Kitsuna smiles taunting him, as Sesshomaru charges in at her. She steps right hitting him with the butt of the sword on his back, sending him into the dirt. He rolls up back to his feet and swings his sword around him. She leans back as the sword crosses her face just missing her. She looks at him leaning back a bit more. She kicks her feet up then out hitting him in the stomach, sending him back. She does a flip back onto her feet.

Sesshomaru gives her a glare as he runs in at her again. She swings his sword to the left and she blocks with the left, swing her right sword in. He blocks that with his hand the flat part of the blade against it. He gives her an evil smile and kicks her sending her back 20 feet, Kitsuna bents over in pain then lifts her head up to look at him. She stands up with a small grin on her face but no one can see it.

Kitsuna runs in at him, swinging her right sword to his left side. Sesshomaru places his sword in the way. She then throws her body to the left, her back to him. She swings her left sword to his right side as a smile is on her face. He blocks that with his sword again a smile creeping to his face but was gone in a instant like it wasn't even there. He pushes her away as Inuyasha's sword comes between them.

Inuyasha gives a glare to both Sesshomaru and Kitsuna. He swings his sword up at Sesshomaru. He blocks Inuyasha attack and throws him back into a tree. "Pathetic" he says with a dull look on his face turning to Kitsuna not really looking at her. "I think I'll leave the 2 mutts alone." Kitsuna glares at him as he walks away.

Inuyasha growls getting up. He glares at Kitsuna and walks on a head, as the others follow.

Kitsuna watches the area where Sesshomaru disappeared. After a bit she runs and caches up with the others. She hears Inuyasha grumble about Sesshomaru and herself. She shakes her head and sighs. She looks back behind her think '_That was a great fight and a very nice mach_' She smiles to herself and looks head as Kirara jumps onto her shoulder. Kitsuna smiles at her patting her head.

* * *

_Ya its up finaly!!! and I bet you all missed me and could not wait for it right?? Well all I can do is hope lol anyways so what you think of it??? I would love to see some reviews I realy would... good or bad I dont care... Just remeber.. I know where you live gives evil laugh but chokes a bit I'm ok I'm ok..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Litttle Camping

* * *

Kitsuna sighs as she pokes a stick at the burning wood. She sets the stick down and looks up at the stars. She smirks as she thinks of her friends, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagoma, and Miroku. It had been 3 mouths sense Inuyasha got mad at her and would not let her come; no matter how many times Kagome said sit.

She looks back down again using the stick to move the logs around. After a bit she gets some bred out and nibbles on it, she wasn't very hungry.

She finishes the bred and gets ready for some rest when she heard a stick break. She jumps up grabbing a limb and swinging up into the trees. She goes for her twins swords but grads at the air. She looks over her back seeing her swords are gone. She looks around and sees them by her bag _'crap!' _she thought.

A young girl walks into the light with a big smile on her face "Look Master Jacken, a fire already going" she looks over her shoulder as a frog demon falls out of the bushes.

"What fires don't just come out of" he drops off as he sees the fire. "What is this? Ren did you start the fire?" he asked a bit cruelly.

"I did not it was just here" the little girl had found Kitsuna's swords. "Look swords, Master Jacken" she shows one of them to the little demon who was not much smaller then herself.

Kitsuna watches as Jacken looks over her sword. "Master Sesshomaru!" he said running off stumbling over himself. A couple of seconds later Sesshomaru walks into the light examining the sword as Jacken trails behind.

"Hmm" Sesshomaru voice was slot and emotionless like normal. "I seen this sword before, is there a mach to this" he looks over at Ren who was playing with the other.

"Oh, yes Master Sesshomaru" Ren jumps up and runs over giving him the sword. He looks over it as well then nods more for himself. Kitsuna grips the limb she on careful not to break it but is leaving good makings in it.

"Master Sesshomaru" Ren points to a bag "there's a bag over there."

He looks over "The mutt is here" he said to himself.

"Who, Inuyasha? Where, where" Jacken said jumping looking around his staff ready.

"No you full" Sesshomaru sighs. Kitsuna lets go of the tree to relax a bit, the limb made a small noise and she froze. He looks over at the tree looking strait at her _"shit"_ she though looking for a way out. "Ren move over by Jacken" he said kindly to her and she runs over to Jacken.

Kitsuna had stop moving looking to the dog demon surprised her was so kind to the little girl. She then notice Jacken had her swords _'that's great'_ she sighs and swings out of the tree landing on one knee hands out to the side claws out, her eyes red "hey can you kindly give me my swords back and leave" her voice was cruel.

Sesshomaru gives her a smirk "and why would I listen to a mutt?" he asked.

"Because this mutt knows how to fight" she responded.

Sesshomaru chuckles "oh what can a mutt do to a full demon"

"Oh I handle a lot of full demons just fine"

"Oh is that so? Well shall we find out?" he said trying to get her to lose her temper. "Or are you just all talk?"

She stands up calmly "if you hand my back my swords then yes I will."

"You need a sword to hide behind now?" he smirks.

She glares "fine no swords" she tilts her head then rolls it up but still looks at him. He looks at her oddly waiting for her move. She sighs, "Some fight? I might have to let you win," she said smirking, making him a bit flustered.

"Your not going to let her do that are you Master Sesshomaru?" Jacken asked "you can take her out" Sesshomaru ignores him watching Kitsuna narrowing his eyes. She makes a sudden movement making him attack first. She doges, claws out and ready.

* * *

_Hey its up.. I'm on a roll.. what you think og this one?? plz tell me I would love to no.. plz plz plz!!!! begs_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Fight to thr Death?

* * *

Sesshomaru turns and looks at Kitsuna. She stands up a bit waiting for his next move. After a bit she gets tiered of standing around and charges at him. Sesshomaru moves left to get out of her way. She continues to run then jumps up landing her feet on a tree and pushing off sending her up and around him landing behind him. He had watched her and slowly turned around just to meat her fist into his face. 

Sesshomaru growls and swings at her stomach. Kitsuna dose a flip back out of his reach. He runs up to her as she lands and slashes his claws down her chest. She growls and swings at him missing him.

Sesshomaru draws his sword "take you last breath mutt" he charges at her sword behind him. Kitsuna jumps of the ground away from him as he swings down. She darts to Jacken and Rin grading her swords for the girl "thanks," she said on the way by.

Sesshomaru turns to look at Kitsuna; her swords are up right, but behind her back. She walks around him as they slowly light on fire. He tilts his head a bit then slashes at her making her jump a bit.

Kitsuna glares at him then charges. She brings her right sword around and he blocks it with his sword, she then brings the left one around but was stop as Sesshomaru kicks her away. She lands on her back but rolls up to her feet in a kneeling position.

Sesshomaru looks at her for a second then attacks her pulling his sword down. Kitsuna rolls right the thrusts her left sword at his angel cutting it. He scowls at her than swings his sword at her again. She bolts up and over the sword.

Kitsuna lands standing on the right side of Sesshomaru and swings both of her swords at him. He doges and rolls away from them. He rolls to his feet using his sword to block her attacks. She was slashing at him with her right sword then left.

He finally kicks her away making her slide on the ground a bit. He runs in at her slashing down. Her eyes go wide and she rolls out of the way. His sword makes a dent in the ground by her head. She jumps to her feet and swings her swords around.

They stand and look at each other as they slowly gain their breath back. Kitsuna runs in at Sesshomaru, when he looked the most relaxed. She moved quickly and cut his left arm with her right side. He growls as she swings her left sword cutting his right arm. She then kicks him in the back knocking him down. She jumps on him placing her sword at his throat. "Looks like you have the last breath" she pants.

She brings the sword up closer where the blood now drips down to the ground. "Just do it mutt or can you?" Sesshomaru trys to get her relax so he can flip her. Kitsuna just looks at the back of his head intell she heard a stick snap behind her. She waits a second then flips up into a tree as Jacken swings his staff down hitting Sesshomaru. He growls and sends Jacken into a tree. Kitsuna had taken off with her twin swords and bag.

She runs through the trees with speed jumping of ducking at branches. 'Why didn't I just kill him' she asked herself. Yes the first fight was just something fun, nothing serious, but the second fight was to the beth, but yet she hesitated. 'em I going soft now?" She was still running.

Kitsuna finally stops running at a clearing she looks up at the stars and moon still a bit confused with herself but finally she blames Jacken and promises she will finish him the next time around. She wipes her swords clean from the blood on the blades of the fall grass as it dances in the moon light. She watches a shooting star fly by and she smiles remembering her wish she had made before.

She finds a smell tree and jumps in it and places her bag on the limb next to her. She watches the sky a bit more then slowly falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Ha thanks thanks thanks soooooo much for the reviews loved them heres chapter 7 a bit small but its good I hope...review this one plz! I'll beg again if I must...so enjoy_


	8. Chapter 8

Kitsuna was woken up but a snap of a twig. She jumps to her feet quietly taking one of her swords out she looks through the tree seeing Sango standing there. She was looking behind her. After a few moments she calls out "you guys coming or you two still arguing." Miroku jogs up beside her saying "Kagome is giving him the silent treatment again." he shrugged.

Sango just rolled her eyes saying "well its what 3 days now?" she asked as Kitsuna stood up in the tree and sheathed her sword she took her bag and watched a bit more seeing Miroku nod. Sango lets out a deep breath and shook her head. " I wander what he do to her this time" she shrugs, Kitsuna jumped down landing behind Sango quietly. She puts her hand on Sango saying "so were is the nearest village?" Sango let out a small scream making Miroku jump staff up and ready. Inuyasha and Kagome was running out of the trees.

"Sango are you ok…" Kagome said but her voice falls as Sango was now giggly and Kitsuna had her hands up waving back and forth, as Miroku pulls his staff away from her.

"If I knew I was going to get into trouble I wouldn't have done that" Kitsuna said chuckling slightly dropping her hands.

Kagome smiles "Kitsuna! Glad to see you" she waves as she jogs on over. Inuyasha just huffed walking on over. "Sorry about Inuyasha, his being a kid" Kagome huffed shooting a glair at him.

"Ya whatever" Inuyasha murmured grumbling under his breath. "can we just move on" he crosses his arms a bit inpatient. Kagome just ignores him as she goes and gets her bike.

"So were have you been Kitsuna" Sango asked looking to her friend with a half smile.

Kitsuna shrugs saying "not to bad, just been wondering around." she yawns and stretches out but folds up quickly in pain. It was hard to see the blood through her red kimono but one could see it if they look hard enough.

"Kitsuna!" Sango called looking at her a bit in panic. "Kagome hurry up!" she called. She looked back to Kitsuna trying to make her sit down. "what happen."

Kitsuna shrugged Sango off saying "its nothing, just had a fight with another demon." she said adding "I'm not sitting down Sango" Sango sighs but just nods taking a step back. Kagome hurries over but slows down seeing Sango taking a step back from Kitsuna.

"Oh, well you let a simple demon cut you. How pathetic" Inuyasha huffed rolling his eyes.

Kitsuna glares at him saying "you know you and your brother aren't that much different if you ask me." she crosses her arms.

Inuyasha looks at her funny "excuse me? You think I'm like my brother?" he grows and lunges at her. Kitsuna was caught off guard and Inuyasha pined her to the tree. "Don't you ever!" he snapped.

"Sit!!" Kagome said and Inuyasha was slammed into the ground groaning in pain. Kitsuna sighs letting out a big breath. She looks down at Inuyasha as she leans on the tree.

Sango looked slightly confused "How did you know Inuyasha had a brother?" she asked. Inuyasha grown in responded .

Kitsuna shrugs saying "wild guess really. I know of the person who made the sword. He was the one who made mine. He spoke of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru . He never said they was half brothers. But just look at them. They do look similar even with Inuyasha only being half." she said calmly.

Inuyasha sits up grumbling a bit but said "so how did you know this sword was Tetsusaiga?" he asked glairing at her slightly.

Kitsuna looked at him giving him a dull look " I did use the sword once." Inuyasha glared at her bit also gave her a lost look. "I'm only half demon you know." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Miroku looked at her funny also saying "why would Inuyasha's father let you used that sword." he leaned on his staff slightly.

Kitsuna made a funny face saying "I never met his father.. I'm not that old" she pointed out. "well I'm around Sesshomaru's age, but anyways. When I was waiting for my twin swords to be finished a demon attacked and I picked up the closet weapon at hand. Back then I wasn't really good with my claws. Still not the greatest." she shrugs. "but ya it was an accident when I used it. I got an ear full but he also told me everything else." she sighs closing her eyes.

Miroku nods as Inuyasha gets back to his feet. "sorry to ruin the reunion but we better be moving on. We have jewel shards to be looking for." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome glared saying "Kitsuna you are welcome to join us." Inuyasha glared at her back.

Kitsuna shakes her head "no I'll be fine Kagome, thanks though" she smiled.

Sango walked in saying "we are not going in tell I wrap your chest, it hasn't stopped bleeding." she pointed out and crossed her arms. Kitsuna sighs and nods her head, and lets Sango take her behind the tree with Kagome.

A bit latter Kitsuna comes back with Kagome and Sango following her. "I really wish you would come Kitsuna" Sango said "that sore looks really bad" she noted Kitsuna just shrugs.

Kagome nods "I agree, but I don't think we can talk you into it. So… We see you latter I hope and maybe Inuyasha is in a good mood" Inuyasha just snorted.

After a little more chatting Kitsuna found herself waving to her group of friends as they walk on into the distance. Shippo waving the back as he sits on Inuyasha's head for a bit. Kitsuna could see Inuyasha grading his tail and dropping him to the side and seeing Shippo jumping up an down. She laughed at the though of what he was saying.

Kitsuna sighs and turns to walk back the way she came. The wound was hurting and she had her hand placed on it putting presser on it to keep the pain at bay. It seems to work a little, but there was pain still pushing at her.

As Kitsuna walked the leaves of the trees begin to move making her ears twitched. She was now a bit nervous, though she wasn't sure why. Everything had an odd feeling to it. She kept an eye out but kept telling herself there is nothing to worry about.

About the time Kitsuna was relaxed and not nervous something jumped out and slammed her to the nearest tree. She let out a yelp in surprise and pain. She then growls as she looks to the demon who had her. She could tell it was a wolf demon.

"well well looks likes like I got myself a half breed" he said to her. She made a face at his breath. It was worse then rotten fish.

"Excuse me but can you try stepping back and letting me go." she said full knowing he would say no, but hey its worth a try.

The demon laughed "oh come now foxy, you think I'll just let you walk" he pushes into her chest more and she bit off a grow of pain though it hurt more. He looks her up and down adding " I figure you would have some jewel shards though it seems I was miss leaded. Oh well Kill you will still be fun."

Kitsuna forced out a laugh glaring at him slightly. "Names Kitsuna, wolf boy, and just because I'm half doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" she said simply.

The Demon just laughed at her but was cut short as she kicks him off her eye glowing red. "Lets see how long you last. The last one did fight with me for very long" she said with a half smirk as she draws her blades and they glow red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Friendly Meeting

A soft wind blows moving the trees. Giving way to let some light come through them then covering the light up once again. Voices could be heard as the sound of a water fall comes in quietly. The night was cool, but peaceful.

Kitsuna moved slightly as she slowly wakes up. The smell of burnt wood, water, and Sesshomaru? filled her senses. She rolled her head to the side feeling week. As she laid there the sent of the dog demon finally hit her.

Kitsuna quickly sits up and looked around for her twin blades. "Look for this?" a voice came. Kitsuna froze feeling the cool metal agents her neck. She looked over seeing Sesshomaru holding her blade up to her neck. She glares at him slightly "Don't be glaring at me. I'm the one who pulled you out of the stream." he noted taking the blade away from her.

Kitsuna watches him for a few moments but all of a sudden she felt heavy and pain was shooting through her whole body. She slowly lays back down breathing slightly heavy. "Master Sesshomaru" came a squeaky voice.

"What is it Jocken?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to the small frog demon.

"Sir, I believe she's coming with a cold. The half breed is shivering. " the demon said shakily.

About the time the demon said that Kitsuna noticed she was shivering. "dam water" she managed to say. Fire Fox demons are not great with water, and Kitsuna was slightly worried about what may happen if she stays to cold to long.

Sesshomaru looked down at the fox demon as she rolls up into a ball letting out a slight noise in pain. She had been beaten up pretty badly he was surprised she awake so quickly. For a half demon she was strong. He sighs and took his top off and laid it over her. "keep the fire going Rin" he said as he turned and walked off.

Kitsuna heard his footsteps leave as she curls up in her 'blanket' to stay warm, ignoring the pain that was pounding at her. She heard the girl call out "Yes, Master Sesshomaru" but the voice faded as Kitsuna drifted back into a deep sleep.

Kitsuna woke up with a startled. She was breathing heavily and was sweating. "Miss are you ok?" Kitsuna looked to the girl and smiled nodding.

"Yes I'm fine" she said kindly. "and please its Kitsuna" she added before laying down taking a deep breath.

The morning air was warm, but damp. The trees were stile and quiet. The smell of the brut wood had long past leaving just the ash to show there was a fire going.

The girl smiled saying "I'm Rin, and that's Master Jocken" she pointed to the frog demon who was sleeping. "he was tending to your wounds." She said then asked "would you like some water?" her voice was kind and hyper.

Kitsuna sighs shaking her head "no thanks, I had enough water"

Rin looked at her confused "you haven't had any"

Kitsuna nodded sitting back up and looks to the girl with a half smile "Don't worry about it, Rin, I'll be fine" she gave her a warm smile.

Rin grinned back at her saying "Ok, do you like to play? Master Jocken doesn't so I don't get to play much. Master Sesshomaru said you would be traveling with us."

Kitsuna looked at the girl saying "he did, well I'm not sure about the traveling but if you want to play a game I can do that. Though I'm afraid I'll have to stay here."

Rin nods thinking to herself for a moment "hmm… we could.." she was cut short as a voice came behind Kitsuna.

"Rin, leave Kitsuna. She needs to rest" both Kitsuna and Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru" Rin said and jumped up skipping away. Kitsuna looked down letting her hair fall into her face. Sesshomaru had a nice body builder build to him, he wasn't overly muscled out but he had the 6 pack and good strong arms.

Kitsuna looked up letting her hair fall from her face "Its kind of you, but why didn't you kill me?" she asked. She doesn't remember much, but she dose know she was probaly laying by a stream not strong enough to stand on her own let alone fight.

Sesshomaru walks over and took his top and put it back on taking a step back saying "If I want to kill something I want them giving me the best they can do. If that's what your asking me" he watches Rin as she giggles teasing Jocken.

Kitsuna watches them as well keeping a calm look on her face. She tries to fold her legs but it hurt to much so she didn't bother. "Rin told me we was traveling together" she said at last. She turns and looks up to the dog demon and he glances down at her then back to Rin and Jocken "I hope you know I don't plan to."

Sesshomaru turned to walk away. He looked back at her saying "You will if you wish to have your twin blades back" he noted then added " I don't want a low level demon finishing you off when your week."

"Oh thanks for the though" Kitsuna said crossing her arms looking away from him.

Sesshomaru walks off saying "the thoughts only there because I want to finish you off myself" Kitsuna snorted in response as she turned her head slowly and watched him leave.

'He's got some nerves' Kitsuna though to herself though it really didn't bother her. She could at least relax a bit and let someone else do all the fighting, even though once she was strong again they would fight to the death.

Kitsuna was snapped out of her thoughts as something hard hit her head "come on half demon, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving" the voice of Jocken's came.

She looked at him eyes read saying "Sesshomaru is not going to have his Frog demon if you do that again." her eyes flashed red making Jocken jump.

Jocken stood there a bit frighten then looked at her crossing "you wouldn't dare" he said.

Kitsuna slowly stood up ignoring the pain as it shoots through her legs. "Try it and find out" she said simply. She started to to follow The dog demon but stopped as her named was called.

"Kitsuna, you want to ride with me?" Rin said as she was on a lizard horse like creacher that had two heads.

Kitsuna looked at it funny. Rin gave her the names of the two heads but she didn't hear them. She looks back to Rin and nods. She walks over and slips up behind Rin and they take off. "Hurry up Master Jocken!" Rin called back looking around Kitsuna to see Jocken chasing after them.

"Wait up!" he called as he tried to run and keep up but soon the Frog Demon was a small speck. Rin giggled and turned back around watching were they was heading.

After a while Kitsuna found her self trying to fall a sleep she shook her head and looks a head. She seen Sesshomaru had stopped and was looking at something. Rin pulled in beside Sesshomaru. Kitsuna leaned to one side so she could see down the cliff.

"Rin go back behind the trees" Sesshomaru said just as Jocken comes up half dead from running so fare.

"Yes master Sesshomaru" Rin said as she turns the creacher to the nearest trees and headed over. Joken following breathing heavily.

Kitsuna slipped down and looks over "I… wouldn't.. go.. Over there" The frog demon managed to breath out as he leans on a tree. Kitsuna looks down to him then back just in time to see the side of the cliff, were Sesshomaru stood, blow up letting boulders, rocks and dust fly ever were.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Fight with Kogura and Naroku

Kitsuna put her hand on the tree seeing what just happen to the cliff. She sent her claws into it as she found herself worried. She shakes her head dropping her hand. She looks back up seeing Sesshomaru fighting a white cloaked figure. The two fighting seemed to be evenly match.

"Mater Jocken!" Rin screamed. Kitsuna came back around seeing another demon taking Rin. She was on a large feather and was going up. Rin was in her arms trying to brake free.

Jocken got his staff out and was ready to use. "No You'll hit Rin" Kitsuna said putting her hand in front of the staff.

"And how else can I help her" Jocken growled at her back.

"Just wait for the right moment." Kitsuna said and she jumps up grading a tree limb to help her get more height. She pushes off and lunges at the demon the held Rin. Once Kitsuna was close enough she slashed her claws down manly hoping for the demon to drop Rin.

The female demon grad as Kitsuna's claws slashed her arms. "How dare you!" she hissed and knocked Kitsuna back with the wind, but dropped Rin in the process.

Kitsuna growled at the pain as Jocken used the fire part of his staff to the demon hitting Kitsuna's arm on the way by. Kitsuna looked over to Rin as she fell to the ground screaming quietly. Kitsuna lunged at the girl by pushing of a tree that was close by ignoring the pain as she grad hold of Rin. Kitsuna rolled and landed on her back letting a loud yelp in pain.

"You ok?" Kitsuna managed to say to the girl who was sitting on top of her. Rin nodded and quickly got of seeing the pain in the fox Demon's face. Kitsuna rolled over on got up to all 4 then slowly stood up. She then seen a green streak hi a near by tree. Kitsuna followed it seeing Jocken laying at the base of the tree his staff not to fare from him laying on the ground.

"Just hand over the girl and no problems will happen to you half demon" the female voice came. Kitsuna turned to her and glared. She held out her arm that Jocken accidentally hit with the fire. It was totally healed. The rest of her body was still moved stiff and painful for her.

"Your going have to get by me" Kitsuna hissed her claws glowed red. She moved in quickly and swung at the demon missing her by inches.

The demon had to jump back to doge the fox demons attack. "ha your going to have to do better then that" She said with a half grin.

Kitsuna's eyes glared, but the demon was right and Kitsuna wasn't going to keep the pain fought back to much "fine" she said in a low tone. She holds out her had as the claws grow to a bright red. The air around her looks a bit distorted like the air around a fire, showing that there is a lot of heat.

Kitsuna stands quiet for a few moments then runs in and lunges at her swings her claws. The female demon dose a flip back and watches at the Fox demon hits her knees breathing heavily. "Looks like your out of shape" she said adding " and you missed my dear.

Kitsuna smirked saying "or did I?" the demon looked at her funny but heat started to rise were she was standing the tips of her kimono started to burn, so did her hair. The demon let out a sharp scream of pain jumping way. Area she left went up into flames then died back down quickly leaving a circle of nothing but dust.

"Why you little.." the demon glared and went for her. Kitsuna was trying to get to her feet but the demon was already on top of her and sent her flying to a tree. Kitsuna grunted in pain and landed on the ground. " I'll see you in the after life my dear" the demon said making her way over.

The demon stops and looks down at the week fox demon as she tries to get up " I wouldn't bother." the female demon said quickly and raised her claws. She went to swing down, but she was sent flying as someone came up behind her and through her away letting her hit a tree.

Kitsuna looks up seeing the back of Sesshomaru as he walked over to the female demon. Rin came running over and Kitsuna looked to her " Kitsuna, Kitsuna! Are you ok"

Kitsuna smiled and nodded. She froze, feeling someone behind her. She turned and look seeing the guy that Sesshomaru was fighting shortly before, but he was gone and instant. Kitsuna eyes got big as an arrow was flying her way. "Rin" she called taking the little girl into a hug using herself as a shield so the girl would stay safe.

The arrow flew through the trees as its target was the man standing above Kitsuna but he was gone and the arrow flew into the Fox demons left shoulder. The let out a growl in pain as her eyes began to water. Kitsuna had to much pain flowing through her and it was hard not to give into it. Her ears twitched as he voice came saying "dam I missed Naroku." Kitsuna though it was Kagome.

"Rin are you ok" Kitsuna looked down to the girl she was protecting. The girl just nodded having some fear in her face. Kitsuna reached up behind her and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder biting her lip to stay quiet. Once the arrow was out she feel back and leaned on the tree that she was slammed into.

A laugh was heard and she looked up seeing something swing at her. She crossed both over her arms above her hoping to block some of the blow. She closed her eyes and looked the other way. Once the blow never came she looked back up seeing Inuyasha with his sword out blocking the attack for her.

"Its over Naroku!" he hissed. As he pushed the figure back.

Naroku just laughed saying "More game then I though" he murmured "perhaps next time, Kogura!" he said and both him and the female demon disappeared.

Kitsuna relaxes back taking a deep breath. Sesshomaru looks over at her and Rin. Before looking back to his brother he snorts crossing his arms saying "Rin, Jocken, Kitsuna" and turns to leave.

Rin nods and turns to help Kitsuna up but stops hearing a loud slightly upset voice "Wait, your not going anywhere with Kitsuna like that!" It was Sango and she was glairing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stops and turns to her glairing slightly at her. Kitsuna sighs as she gets up using the tree to steady her. She looks over at him then leans back on the tree saying " I don't think it would kill you to stop here and rest would it?" she asked

Sesshomaru snorted murmuring "mutts" as he turns saying "Do what ever I guess" and walks off.

Kagome rolls her eyes a bit as Sango came over to help Kitsuna. "Good thing we got here when we did" Sango said with a half smile as she puts on arm of Kitsuna's over her shoulder and helps her walk.

Kitsuna shrugs slightly letting Sango help her saying "well to a point yes." she holds up the arrow that was in the back of her shoulder "to a point no" Sango looks at her funny "Kagome hit me when she was aiming for that Naroku guy" she said.

Kagome's eyes go bit "Kitsuna I'm so sorry" she said quickly taking the arrow " I'm really sorry" she said again. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Kitsuna shrugged saying "no biggy, I lived." she chuckles a bit then looks to Sango " is there a hot springs near by?" She asked kindly.

Sango nodded "Yes, not to fare. We ran a crossed it when Inuyasha scents Naroku was near by" Sango said "its this way" she lead Kitsuna to the stream. It wasn't a far walk, but it was hidden with in the bushes and trees.

It was really a peaceful place. There were colorful flowers to the one side of the small pond. There was veins draping over the small cliff that the water was coming from giving it a heavenly look. The water fall was coming out of the ground and leaving enough room for someone to stand under it. There were a few birds and rabbits and squires around, even a small red fox who was watching Kitsuna and Sango from a rock just by the stream.

"Peaceful" Kitsuna said as she looked around and smiled.

"Yes it is." Sango replied letting go of Kitsuna so she could stand on her own. "I'll let you a lone so you can clean up and heal. I hope the water is warm enough." she noted.

Kitsuna bent down and placed her hand in the water "most of the wounds will heal I think" she said looking up to her friend and nods "and ok I hope we can talk a bit, though I think Sesshomaru would like to leave as soon as possible" she added with a shrug.

"Why are you with him anyways?" Sango asked crossing her arms giving Kitsuna a slight upset look.

Kitsuna shrugged saying "mainly because he has my twin blades" she noted then added quickly seeing Sango's face of surprise "I fought with a wolf demon and I was sent over a water fall." she shrugs " I guess he pulled me out, and you know what cold water dose to me" Sano just nods "well Joken banged me and everything, but Sesshomaru isn't going to let me have my blades in tell I'm fully healed." she chuckles slightly adding "he wants a fare fight to the death and doesn't want a low level demon finishing me off while I'm week, thus I had to travel with him." Kitsuna said looking to Sango

Sango rolled her eyes slightly saying "oh so Sesshomaru saved your life and wants you to be healthy quickly so he can kill you?" she asked

Kitsuna nods then shrugs " I feel so loved these days" both girl giggled.

Sango sighs saying "well I'll let you be, I need to help Kagome make diner or Inuyasha will though a fit" Kitsuna laughs and nods.

Kitsuna takes her clothing off and steps into the warm water. She smiles feeling the warm cover her as she steps on into the water fall. She smiled a bit more, being a Fire Fox demon has its up and downs. The ups is she heals faster if the day is warm or she has warm water or even fire, though she can't hell herself with her own fire. The Down is anything cold hurts her and makes it easier for enemies to harm her. She sighs to herself and looks up closing her eyes letting the water hit her face. It felt so good to her, she wanted to stand there forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitsuna smiles to herself as she steps out of the water and look around for her clothing "Now I know I put them here" she murmured to herself. She looks up hearing foot steps. She goes back to looking thinking it's Sango "Hey can you help me look for my clothing" she said.

"There over here" Kitsuna jumped when the voice came. It wasn't Sango's voice, or even a female's voice. Her eyes looked into a deep yellow/golden eyes. She never knew how beautiful they were in tell now. She shakes her head and covers herself up as best she could glairing to the ground.

"Well could you hand them over to me" she said quietly not wanting to look at him. Sesshomaru looks at her for a moment in the face before bending down and tossing her the clothing. "Thanks" she murmured turning her back to him and quickly changed back into them. She turns back around glairing at him as she wrings her hair out. "Do you have anything to say to me, or here for a peep show?" she asked a bit harshly.

The Dog demon was leaning against a tree looking at the ground. Once he was spoken to he looked up at her saying " I was wondering if you was ready to go" he said with a stern look. "You look like it to me, so get around to go" he said standing up and turned to leave.

"I'm not ready to go" Kitsuna said to his back crossing her arms. Sesshomaru turns and looks to the fox demon right in her eye. "I'll go when I'm ready" she said again "You have a problem with that then leave without me" she added.

Sesshomaru glared at her. Part of him wanted to slap her again, but the other part… he shook his head so the though would leave, it was just a half breed after all. " You will be coming" he stated.

Kitsuna eyes darken adding " I'm not you pet, dog boy" Sesshomaru's eyes darken at her statement "I'll leave when I'm ready." she said sternly.

Sesshomaru looked at her darkly for a few moments. The next thing she knew, she was pined to a tree with a very pissed dog demon in her face. She glared at him but the glaring face went to a painful face. One of his claws was digging into the arrow wound that wasn't fully healed yet. She noticed his face soften into a scared look for a moment as he quickly with drew his claws, though when she looked again he just had a stern look about him. "Don't you ever…" he hissed

Kitsuna stayed quiet letting the pain go away before she glairs at him again "Don't I do what? Tell you no? Look my friends are with Inuyasha and I would like to sit and talk with them" she harshly said to him " Its not my fault you and your brother…" she closes her eyes as she was pushed into the tree more.

" He's a mutt nothing more. I will not call him family" Sesshomaru growled at her. "He's better off dead" he glared at her.

Kitsuna looked into his glairing eyes with her eyes glairing back at them. "So?" she asked "I'm a 'mutt" she said the ward mutt just like he did "and I'm not dead, so what's the different?" she asked.

"We could fix that problem" Sesshomaru said, just as he said those words Kitsuna felt a cold mettle to her neck. She felt the something warm flow down her neck, and the blade was pulled slightly away quickly.

"So just do it" Kitsuna said glairing at him. Sesshomaru graded her and pulled her up so her feet didn't touch the ground his eyes red, but he then dropped her and sheathed his blade. She landed on her butt with a loud thud. She glairs at him "what can't do it?" she hissed at him.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her for a moment then looked slightly away saying "it's a waist of time if you can't fight back" he said calmly closing his eyes.

"Hand me my blades and I will" Kitsuna kept at him. She wasn't going to let him slide this time. He whizzed out of it last time, and it was a good reason, but she was strong enough now to fight him.

Sesshomaru turned to her holding one of his claws up. She looked at it and noticed there was blood on it. "You're still wounded, fox girl" he said and walked over to the pound and washed the blood off. " And I will not give you your blades in tell your ready to fight." Sesshomaru added gruffly.

Kitsuna gets ups glairing at him. "You just don't want to fight me!" she said coldly.

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly then turns his back to her saying "If you want to chat with you friends do so, because we ARE leaving tomorrow morning. I don't want to be around the mutt of a dog to long" he said and was gone before Kitsuna could say anything more to him.

Kitsuna sighs a bit watching the area were he disappeared in. She rubbed her necked and looked at her hand seeing it was blood that was on her neck. She looked back to the area then washed her hands and neck off before making her way back to her friends.

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly as Miroku tried to pull a move on Sango, but was only met with a hand slapped in his face. "When are you going to ever learn Miroku?" she asked him.

Miroku looked at her funny. He opened his mouth but was shushed by Inuyasha "Quiet someone is coming" he said setting his hand on the butt of his sword. The bushes moved and everyone looked over getting ready to fight.

Kitsuna stepped out and her eyes go big holding her hands up saying "hey hey its my, just your normal fire fox demon!" She said quickly then made a funny smile making Sango and Kagome laugh.

"Kitsuna!" Rin jumped up from behind Sango and Ran over hugging the demon "You look better!" she added with a grin then runs off chasing Shippo.

Kitsuna smiled watching her run off and shakes her head saying "nice warm water dose a lot" she walks over and sits down by Sango and smiles though she made a face hearing Joken.

"Rin… Rin… Rin!" Jocken came out seeing groundling a bit "were did that brat go!" he hissed he looked up at Kitsuna saying "get around to go, Sesshomaru is ready to leave" he ordered

Kitsuna looked to the frog demon saying " we are leaving tomorrow, and don't question I just got done talking with him" she said calmly.

Joken looked at her funny but shook his head walking away grumbling about something. Kitsuna lets out a deep breath of hair and lays her head on Sango. "God I'm going to kill them yet" she murmured.

Sango laughed shaking her head " Well her some food" She reaches over and Kitsuna picks her head up. She smiles as Sango gives her some food.

Kitsuna nods a thanks as she takes the food. She begins to eat. Kagome watches her for a few moments as she picks at her food then asked "Why are you traveling with them? If I remember right you didn't like him." she noted with a lost look.

Kitsuna sighs laying the food in her lap and looks to Kagome. "You are right, Sesshomaru and I don't get a long." she shrugs closing her eyes " and I only been with him for about 2 days now, so it hasn't been long." she looks back to Kagome "But I do owe him, oddly, he did save my life" Kagome looked at her funny.

Inuyasha snorted a bit saying "Oh please, At least act like you hate him…." Inuyasha was quiet down by Kitsuna's glair.

"Inuyasha, unlike you think. I don't lie. The last battle I was in before I met up with Sesshomaru, through me into the mountain rivers. And I'll tell you right now, if you want to kill a full blood Fire Fox Demo, I would through them into something cold. Luckily I'm only half, but I can still die." She looked away from him back to Kagome" Sesshomaru pulled me out and Joken tended to my wounds. Though how nice that seems, once I'm fully healed, Sesshomaru wants a battle to the death."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes murmuring something to himself. Kagome gave a slight glair to him then looked back to Kitsuna "you looked healed to me" she noted.

Kitsuna chuckled with a slightly nod "yes yes, but when you hit me with that arrow it made a small wound. I tried to battle with him a few moments ago." Kitsuna's light happy face went slightly dark as she closes her eyes "Lets not get into details." she simply said before she went back to eating.

Sango looked at her fox demon friend a bit worried. She glanced over to Kagome who just shrugged. Sango sighs slightly looking into the fire but quickly looked to were Inuyasha was sitting, but he was gone. "Kagome, Inuyasha is gone"

Kagome looks up "Oh come on, not again" she gets up.

"Its not good when he leaves?" Kitsuna asked looking to Sango

Sango shrugs saying "normally when he leaves like this he starts a fight" she noted. Kitsuna just shook her head.

Rin comes running back "Kitsuna! Kitsuna!" she was followed by Shippo who looked a bit panicked.

"What's wrong?" Kitsuna asked standing up. Rin comes running and hides behind Kitsuna. She went to look at Rin but stopped turning back "Move!" she called as she graded Rin and jumped to the side. Kagome jumped the other way as Sango and Miroku went strait up on Kilala, who was in her demon from. Shippo was also in the air his tail being held by Miroku as a blue light came flying through leaving a tear in the ground.

"What was that?" Miroku called out as Kitsuna came back with Rin on her back. Kagome was a bit wobbly when she came over, and Shippo fights Miroku a bit so he could get down, but was dropped.

"Hey why am I the one always being dropped!" Shippo wined.

Kitsuna ignored Shippo looking up at Miroku "I'll give you two guess." she seemed annoyed as she looks to were the blast came from. "One night, that's all they had to stand each other" Kitsuna murmured.


End file.
